Jugada peligrosa
by Scioncchi
Summary: Cuando uno no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, salen muy mal. ¿Qué pasará cuando una princesa, y un Magi, no piensen antes de actuar? La respuesta es una. Peligro.
Pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles iluminaban la piel de porcelana de cierto Magi que se hallaba recostado en la rama más firme de un árbol de durazno, en los jardines del Palacio de Kou.

El joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, mostrando el característico sombreado violeta oscuro en sus ojos.

Su calmada respiración y relajadas facciones le daban una impresión de ensueños, y el viento que corría, menguando con delicadez su cabello y ropajes, sólo ayudaban a darle ese toque angelical.

Llegaba incluso a parecer una buena persona, caída del cielo. Muy lejana a su verdadera imagen de Caos y Ruinas.

Aunque pronto, tan maravilloso escenario se vio perturbado. Judar frunció el entrecejo al escuchar pasos acercándose, y luego al reconocer la presencia de esa fastidiosa bruja.

Con lo difícil que había sido sacársela de encima… Suspiró.

—Te encontré ~ —Canturreó la Octava princesa Imperial, apareciendo de supuesto improvisto a los pies del árbol.

Judar soltó un quejido latero, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de observarla. — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Cuestionó, algo cabreado por el hecho de ser interrumpido en su descanso y huida de obligaciones.

La princesa arremangó su atuendo, y pisando las irregularidades fiables en el tronco del árbol comenzó a escalarlo, bastante entretenida. — Oh, vamos, somos amigos. —No se rendía.

—No, no lo somos. —El Magi sintió la inestabilidad en el balance del árbol y no tuvo de otra que observar el qué hacer de Kougyoku. Le sorprendía que llegara a ese extremo.

— ¿Por qué lo niegas, Judar-chan?

Él lo advirtió. Se percató. La rama en la que la princesa estaba a punto de ejercer fuerza era débil. Sin dar respuesta estiró su brazo, y en el mismo instante que la rama cayó, el joven tenía agarrada la muñeca de la princesa.

Desde allí pudo sentir su acelerado corazón, temblaba. Y Judar no comprendía de dónde salió ese impulso.

— ¿Ves? —A pesar de su estado, Kougyoku sonrió, victoriosa. —Hehe, me salvaste, como lo haría un amigo. —El magi se arrepintió de su hazaña.

Con algo de magia se ayudó a elevar a la princesa. Cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro al tenerla ya sentada a un lado de él, en la rama supuestamente estable que ahora tambaleaba. —No precisamente.

—Anda, deja de comportarte así… —Pidió Kougyoku, formando un puchero con sus labios. Infló ambas mejillas. —Incluso me libré de Ka Koubun para venir a verte… —Soltó aquello en el mismo tono que lo haría una niña regañada, pero que no se arrepentía.

Aunque eso llamó de sobremanera la atención de Judar, quien ensanchó una sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Ah, sí ~?

—Sí. —La expresión infantil se mantenía en el rostro de la princesa.

—Hee… —Judar pensó por una milésima de segundo. Planeó su jugada.

Entonces su postura cambió.

De a poco el Magi se fue acercando a la princesa, mientras aquella se extrañaba. Se veía cierta travesura en los rubíes ojos del joven.

— ¿Sabes por qué no podemos ser amigos, vieja bruja? —Su voz se tornó sedosa, como si le estuviese engatusando.

Pero falló. Kougyoku quedó cabizbaja, y pasó saliva, un tanto desilusionada. — ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…?

Un sobresalto fue lo que le hizo mirar al frente.

De manera rápida y concisa Judar la había acorralado contra el árbol, entre sus brazos. De la impresión Kougyoku se había pegado al tronco, comprendiendo que no podría separarse de allí, aunque no entendía la situación.

—No. —Soltó con algo de veneno Judar. —Es porque somos hombre y mujer.

— ¿Hombre y… mujer? —Kougyoku pareció no comprenderlo, y frunció el entrecejo. — ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Judar deslizó sus manos hasta sujetar las de la princesa, y atrapando sus muñecas, las posicionó sobre su cabeza. Resopló, confiado, y sonrió, sin soltar palabra alguna. Se acercaba poco a poco al cuello de Kougyoku, abriéndose paso.

La pelirroja se alteró. — ¿Ju-Judar… chan? —No quería aceptarlo, pero le estaba dando algo de miedo ese actuar.

—Existe química. —Por fin habló Judar, para luego degustar esa virginal piel. Kougyoku se estremeció. —Algo más que amistad. —Sonrió entonces para sí. Había logrado lo que quería, o eso parecía.

—Si… Si es Judar-chan… —Kougyoku pasó saliva, con un creciente sonrojo en su rostro, y apretando sus párpados. —Eso no importa… —Aseguró, en voz baja.

Toda expresión de gracia se fue del rostro de Judar. No sabía cómo tomar eso. Se enderezó, aún teniendo cautivas las muñecas ajenas, y le miró directamente. Enarcó una ceja, con una expresión tan neutra que podía tomarse como de aburrimiento. Aunque era desaliento.

— ¿Sí? —Sus alientos se mezclaron en eso, y el rojo del rostro de Kougyoku aumentó.

El entrecejo de la joven flaqueó, pero respondió. Se las arregló para responder. — ¡Sí! —Abrió entonces los ojos, topándose de lleno con los turbios ajenos. Por un ápice de segundo, sintió miedo junto a un escalofrío.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

Fue la última palabra dicha. Posteriormente Judar juntó sus labios con los ajenos, y un beso suave comenzó.

Kougyoku abrió de sobremanera los ojos, e intentó resistirse del pánico que le entraba, más Judar no le daba escapatoria. Apretaba con fuerza las muñecas ajenas para inmovilizarla.

En el instante que el moño de Kougyoku flaqueó y se deshizo, el Magi avanzó. Con algo de delicadeza, abrió paso con su lengua a la cavidad ajena y forzó un beso húmedo.

Cuando las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron en su boca, Kougyoku no pudo resistir más. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, y no podía forcejear más. Todo intento de oponerse cesó y sus brazos perdieron fuerza.

Entonces tuvo la mala idea de mirar a los ojos a Judar. Sus carmines orbes le penetraban sin misericordia alguna, y la consciencia de la princesa se perdió. Cerró paulatinamente los ojos, y se entregó a ese primer beso.

Poco después terminó, con Judar alejándose y deshaciendo ese delgado hilo de fluidos fusionados, a la vez que soltaba una de las muñecas de la princesa.

Pudo observar de lleno su vergüenza, su nerviosismo.

—Ju-Judar-chan… —Tartamudeó la joven, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero una sonrisa ladeada mostró el Magi.

— ¿Ves que no?

Acto seguido Kougyoku escuchó un chasqueo de dedos, y todo se nubló.

Despertó agitada, sentándose de una sola vez.

Miro entonces hacia los lados, tocando a la vez el objeto suave en el cual reposaba. Estaba en su cama, en su alcoba. Tocó con su diestra su pecho, y sintió su acelerado latir. Pasó saliva, y deslizó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

Observó hacia el ventanal, a la vez que subía con lentitud su mano izquierda. Acarició con delicadeza sus labios.

— _¿Un sueño…?_

Lejos de allí, y ajeno al despertar de la princesa, se encontraba Judar, sentado en el techo del palacio, aprovechando hasta el último rayo de la puesta de sol.

Ahuyentó a un Rukh negro revoltoso, con tinte rosa. Por primera vez se divisó un leve sonroso en sus mejillas.

 _—Esa fue una jugada peligrosa…_


End file.
